Optical metrology instruments require periodic monitoring and calibration. The output intensity of the light sources, the nature and extent of solarization of the optical components, chemical contamination of the optical surfaces and the alignment of the system optics can all vary with system operating time. An instrument's performance must be regularly monitored to verify that the system continues to meet operational specifications and that measurements are performed with the required precision and accuracy. Frequently, this is accomplished with the aid of a reference sample. A reference sample is a well-characterized specimen with known and temporally stable optical properties. Any variation in the measurement of the reference sample optical response is indicative of a variation in performance of the instrument. It is the periodic measurement of the reference sample that indicates performance problems and the requirement for maintenance or re-calibration.
Optical wafer metrology systems are characteristically configured with the wafer surface approximately coincident with the focal plane of the optical system. The focal plane is flat and perpendicular to the plane of incidence of the probe beam (typically defined as the x-y plane). The vertical or z position of the wafer should coincide with the focus position of the probing beam.
High-resolution “small spot-size” optical wafer metrology tools illuminate a small portion of the wafer surface at the focal position and monitor the change in one or more properties of the reflected light caused by the interaction with the sample surface. Characteristically, measurements are made sequentially as a translating wafer stage moves the wafer surface “through” the illuminated region. Conventional wafer “mastering” or translation protocols include both bi-linear, x-y translation and single-axis translation in combination with z-axis rotation. The stage system can also include z-axis movement for raising and lowering the wafer surface to achieve focus.
In the prior art it has been desirable to place the reference sample in the focal plane. If the reference surface is physically located within the same plane as the wafer surface, no substantial refocusing of the optical system is required during measurement of the standard sample. For systems employing x-y translation stages the reference sample is typically attached to the wafer chuck at the corner of the stage where it does not interfere with wafer measurements. For systems employing z-axis rotation stages, restrictions posed by rotation symmetry, the location of auxiliary metrology instrumentation and the location and design of the wafer handling equipment make locating the reference sample more difficult. Even when a suitable location can be identified this often requires a more expensive, long-travel stage to be used so that the reference sample can be moved to the measurement position. These factors increase both the complexity of the instrument and its cost and size.
Accordingly it would be desirable to locate the reference sample on the wafer chuck within the wafer footprint. This offers two important advantages. First, the stage-travel requirements are determined solely by the wafer dimensions. Therefore minimum form-factor wafer-translation systems can be employed. Second, a major limitation of the prior-art approach is eliminated permitting the use of compact wafer-translation systems having rotary stages. In particular, the prior approach of placing a reference chip outside a circular chuck and connected to the chuck cannot be implemented in a rotational system where an external pin lifter mechanism is used to raise wafer. As can be appreciated, if the reference chip extended beyond the circumference of the chuck, it would prevent the chuck from rotating since it would intersect with the pins of the wafer lifter. Placing the reference sample within the footprint of the chuck allows an external pin lifter to be used with a rotational chuck.